Umm
by Aki and Kaz
Summary: Akira and Kazura Ayanokojii are huge stars but what will happen when they encounter the members of Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper? HiroOC, RyuOC and some YukiShu


Kaz: Umm… this is a story…. I am writing it…

Aki: wow… that's a really good statement… umm… lets get on with the fic…

Kaz: YEAH! That would be a good idea!

Aki: Yeah, but what's our title?

Kaz: Well, gee… I dunno…

Aki: whatever… we'll just think of one later…

Kaz: K!

Disclaimer: We do not own anyone but ourselves… I wish I owned Ryuichi and Aki wishes she owned Hiro, but sadly, neither of us do… We also do not own Hakaru from Saiyuki and Chewbacca from Star Wars… not like we'd wanna own Chewbacca……. We also do not own the song: Banana Phone.

BBBBBB

"TOHMA! LOOOOOOOOOKIT THE CEWT WITTLE DWAGON!" Ryuichi sobbed with a booger hanging out from sleeping and slight droolingness. "CAN I GET ONE JUST WIKE IT? CAN I, PWEEEEEEZE?"

"A what?" Tohma was confused.

"Didn't you read the paper?"

"No…"

"Well, Lookit this!" He pulled out a piece of newspaper about a female extraterrestrialist who found a cute, furry, white dragon. The picture had a pic of a white dragon outstretching its wings.

"Sure, just as soon as we can find a breeder…" Tohma was trying to enjoy a nice morning, but with Ryuichi even 100 yards in his path, it was not possible…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! OOO! CAN SHUICHI HAVE ONE, TOO? I KNOW HE'LL WANT ONE!" Ryuichi called out.

"Yes, sure, whatever." Tohma agreed.

"YAAAY! I'll have to call him!" And with that he whipped out his cell phone and dialed the number to Shuichi's house.

9-888-765-4321

Ring, Ring. Ring Rin- "Hello?" An aggravated voice asked.

"SHUICHI!" Ryuichi screamed into the phone.

"AAAAAAACK!" Shuichi called from the other line. "Who is this?"

"WHAT! You don't even remember your one and truest friend in the whole entire universe?" Ryuchi started to fake-cry into the phone.

"Hiro?" Shuichi answered, questioningly.

"NO, YOU DITZ! (Aki: That hypocrite)" Ryuchi tried to act offended. "It's Ryuichi! Don't you remember me? I'm hurt." Sob, sob…

"EHMAGAWD! RYUICHI! Sorry… I'm not a morning person…" Shuichi was also a person that acted girliest in the morning.

"Whatever. Did you read the newspaper?" Ryuichi asked excitedly.

"Did I what?"

"DEAR EHT REPAP?" He said it all backwards "Oops… sowwy! Read the paper?"

"Yeah! That bitch Aki beat Hiro and me and Fujisaki for the tenth spot in the ratings!" Shuichi said.

"NO! THE DRAGON ARTICLE? DIDYA READ IT? IT WAS FRONT PAGE NEWS!" Ryuichi screamed, very aggravated.

"Uhh…" Drool…

"Well, whatever! Tohma said that I could get one!" Ryuichi yelled.

"A dragon?"

"No, a chipmunk… YES, A DRAGON!" He just remembered. "OH! AND YOU'RE GETTING ONE TOO!" He cried!

"YAAAY!" Shuichi celebrated. "When do we get them?"

"Uhh…" Drool…

"TOHMA! When do we get the dragons?" Pestered Ryuichi.

"Look in the newspaper!" Suggested Tohma.

"Hold on a sec Shu-chan," Ryuichi said he got the newspaper.

Ryuichi looked at the end of the article and read aloud, "If you wish to adopt a new dragon, please contact us at this number: 123-4568."

"…"

"Ok, well I'm gonna call that number to get our dragons! See ya later Shuichi!" Ryuichi bid farewell and immediately hung up. "Ok… TOHMA! WILL YOU CALL FOR ME!"

"Why, might I ask?" Tohma asked.

"Well, what if someone really scary answers?" Ryuichi cowered in fear behind a desk, gazing at the phone, as if it was waiting for the right moment to attack them.

"Fine… give me the phone"

'NO! I CAN'T! IT MIGHT HURT ME!" Ryuichi sobbed.

"God…. I'll get it myself…" Tohma picked up the phone, put it on speaker, and dialed the number.

123-4567

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, BANANA PHONE! You have reached the banana phone hotline! If you wish to have a cellular, modular, bananular phone that gives you hunches and grows in bunches, then press one.

"TOHMA! CAN I GET A BANANA PHONE?"

"No… I think I dialed the wrong number…. Oh… its an eight… not a seven… Besides.. Didn't you hear? It gives you hunches. You don't want to be a hunchback… or get hunches… it would be dangerous for you to think…" Tohma said under his breath.

Ryuichi drooled…

'I knew he was stupid…' Tohma thought.

"LOOK TOHMA! I CAN PLAY THE NOSE!" Bee beeb bee bee…"

"Oh…………. My………. God…………" Tohma was stunned by the level of his IQ (-2)

123-4568

Ring, ring, rin-

"Hello?" A deep gruff disgruntled voice asked.

"Yes, umm… we're looking for a dragon breeder. Know any?" Tohma asked.

"See, I told you someone scary would answer…" Ryuichi whispered, still behind the desk.

"Shut up…"

"Hold on, let me get Commander Kazura for you." The voice said.

Suddenly, hold music began to play.

"RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING,RING, BANANA PHONE!"

"AGH! IT'S THE RETURN OF THE BANANA PHONE!" Ryuichi screamed.

"Oh my Gawd, he's right!" Tohma gasped.

"BANANA PHONE!" The phone screamed.

"AGH! END THE HORROR!" Ryuichi screamed.

"BANAN- Hello?" A girl's voice around 20 years of age answered the phone.

"Thank Gawd…" Ryuichi sighed.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"YEAH! I WANNA DWAGON!" Ryuichi cried. "Oh, and thanks for ending the banana phone horror!"

"The banana what?" She asked, quite confused.

"You'll have to excuse my, er…, acquaintance…" Tohma looked at the happy little dimwit.

Drool…

"ugh…"

"BUT, THEY'RE SO CUTE, AND FLUFFY…" Ryuichi whined.

"…AND FUZZY AND FUN TO PET!" The voice continued.

"HEY! YOU THINK SO TOO!"

"YEAH! THEY'RE ADORABLE!" Said the voice. "Speaking of bananas, can you spell banana, without having to stop and think?"

"Uhh… B A N N, wait, did I already say N?" Ryuichi stopped to think.

"HAHA! I don't know. I can't remember! " Said the voice.

"Really neither can I!" Ryuichi said, astonished.

"Oh my God… just what this world needs… another dimwit…Antarctica already had enough of those…" Tohma was referring to the government idiots that placed scientists in Antarctica and all froze to death… yeah…

"Hehe, well look at the time? When would be a good time to pick up your dragons?" The voice asked burning out of dimwit mode.

Drool…

"Tohma! When can we pick up our new furry friends?" Ryuichi asked impatiently.

"Anytime, your free this whole week to do whatever idiots like you do," Tohma said flatly.

"Anytime is the perfect time!" Ryuichi responded cheerfully.

"Ok then, how about you meet me by the Styrofoam box behind Wal-Mart at 2:30 today?" The voice suggested.

"That would be perfect! Bye-bye!" Ryuichi hung up all gleeful and excitedly.

"What now?" Tohma asked.

"Let's pay a visit to Shuichi at the studio!" Ryuichi announced.

"Ugh, fine," Agreed Tohma.

"YAAAY!" Ryuichi shouted and cheered in a cheerleader outfit.

The two of them piled into the car and headed towards the studio.

"Helloooooo!" Ryuichi shouted as he entered through the doors to see Shuichi, arguing with Sakano.

"Whaddya mean we have to perform with Aki in 2 weeks? We're practically rivals!" Shuichi screamed.

"I thought we were rivals with Ass-er, Ask," Stated Hiro.

"Screw Ass! …That didn't come out right. Anyway, they're behind us! Aki is ahead! Ahead equals rival!" Shouted Shuichi.

"Calm down Shu-chan," Ryuichi patted Shuichi on the head.

"RYUICHI!"

"SHUICHI!"

"RYUICHI!"

"SHUICHI!"

"RYUICHI!"

"SHUICHI!"

"RY-"

"SHUTP UP, YOU NUMBNUTS!"Fujisaki shouted.

"C'mon Shuichi! We gotta go pick up our dragons!" Ryuichi gabbed Shuichi and pulled him out of the door and into the car.

"Dragons…….?" Everybody questioned as they left

In the car, Shuichi and Ryuichi were annoying Tohma by singing and chanting.

"We're gonna get dragons! We're gonna get dragons! We're gonna get dragons!"

"This is going to be a long ride…" Tohma muttered to himself, trying to focus on the road.

BBBBBB

A/N: K! So, mostly this was all dialog, but when you get to the next chapter, you will see why. Well, umm… here's a quick little note. Aki is actually Akira Ayanokojii, Stage by day, Pop Star by night. She only uses Aki when she's a pop star, so ppl don't know her real name. She is 17 and going up in the ratings. As you can see, she just made the top ten list on NG's ratings list in 10th. She is the most famous actress known to Japan and a few other states. She will soon be going up in ratings. Kaz is actually Kazura Ayanokojii, famous extraterrestrialist by day, pop star by night. Age: 23. She also only uses Kaz when she is a pop star, so no one knows her real name. She stands 4th in position on NG's list. She has had a lot of time to work for this goal and, like her sister, Aki, she is still going up in the ratings. Her extraterrestrial work is well known throughout Japan and a few other states. She is Commander in Area 51, Mutations and Genetics Lab 25, and in Dragons and Other Mythological Creatures Lab 12. So, seeing as Aki is in tenth and rising and Kaz is in fourth and rising, will they have to become rivals for the first spot, or will they join forces and make the perfect band? Will they beat out Bad Luck? Find out in the continuing chapters!


End file.
